Frozen in Time
by Chezika
Summary: Timelord!Elsa, Companion!Anna. The TARDIS takes that left at Albuquerque and winds up in Arendelle during the funeral of the King and Queen… and someone gets a chance to take a trip… next stop—everywhere!
1. Prologue: Long Live the Queen

**Title:** Frozen in Time

**Sum:** Timelord!Elsa, Companion!Anna. The TARDIS takes that left turn at Albuquerque and winds up in Arendelle during the funeral of the King and Queen… and someone gets a chance to take a trip… next stop—everywhere!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Frozen or its associated characters… I'm just borrowing for a bit of fun.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Characters/Pairings: **[Elsa/Anna]; Elsa, Anna, King and Queen of Arendelle,

**Warnings:** Character death, kind of obvious—it's in the summary.

**Notes:** Again… the headcanons thing feeding my Tumblr dashboard gave me the idea to do a Doctor Who-AU for Frozen… and here it is.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Long Live the Queen

_Dear Diary,_

_ The days have grown colder, longer… darker. I sit in my room every night, curled up on my bed—I wonder when I'm going to wake up. I wonder… when this nightmare will be over. My family… is gone. All three were lost at sea. They won't tell me what happened… just that I won't ever see them again. Kai keeps telling me to keep my head up. I'm a Princess-Regent. Well… at least until my coronation and I'm declared the new Queen of Arendelle. _

_ They're not even cold… not even in their graves yet, and they are planning for my coronation day. This just feels… wrong! I mean, I wasn't supposed to become Queen anyway, my brother… Prince Elliot, he was meant to succeed the throne, not me. I was going to marry a prince, have babies… grow old happily as my brother ruled over Arendelle._

_ It's just not fair…_

Unable to sleep, she'd lain in her bed all night staring at the ceiling. Millions of memories were playing in her mind: birthdays, holidays, fun days in the sun, cold days in the snow… building snow men. The young princess was not a picture of perfection or regality as she lay there. What make-up she'd had on when she heard the news of her family's demise was smeared on her cheeks and pillow cases, and if you squinted, her bedspread and sheets; her hair was a matted mess of tangles from the constant crying she'd been doing; and of course, her clothes were days old in need of washing. The princess was a mess.

-knock knock knock-

"Princess Anna?" She didn't even move her eyes from the speck on the ceiling she'd been concentrating on when the knocking was heard—hell, she didn't even know what day it was, or that the sun had decided to greet the land with a shining 'Good morning.' Anna… didn't care. "Princess Anna… you must be ready… it… it's time." Another round of sobs made its way to her lips and into the air, as tears she'd long thought dried and gone resurfaced and poured from her tired eyes. "Princess?" The door opened quietly and the servant who'd stood there—Kai—was quick to rush to the bed as he saw his beloved charge turn onto her side and curl into a tight ball, a tight shaking ball of sobs that was just continuing to cause an outpour of sympathy from the older man.

"Why?" Anna asked no one in particular. "Why did they have to go?" She sobbed. "And why did they take Leo? He didn't even want to go, Kai!" Anna said, peeking up at him from the pillow she'd dug her face in to. "I can't do this without them… it's too much, Kai… I just can't!" She wailed, covering her head with her arms.

"Princess… the…the funeral is today. We must get your ready." Anna only cried harder. Kai sat gingerly on the bed and took the princess into his lap, comforting her as he'd done when they first heard the news a week ago. He'd neglected to tell her that no bodies had been found. They were technically burying anything. He was just happy that she'd decided on a closed-casket ceremony before they would be buried in the royal cemetery. "Come princess… let's get you bathed… and dressed. It is going to be a long day." Anna nodded from her place in his lap and she slowly stood as he did.

The redheaded princess merely went through the motions, not listening to any condolences from her staff, not caring that she was like a doll they were using to play dress-up. She honestly didn't care if she showed up to the funeral in a sack—she didn't want to go. And she told Kai this when he arrived at her bedroom once more to find her staring into her long mirror. "I don't want to do this, Kai…"

"You must be strong, Anna… you must have courage." He spouted before holding out his arm to lead her to the cathedral where they would hold the Royal Funeral Ceremony.

Tears sparkled her cheeks during the entirety of the ceremony; she didn't hear the words the priest had spoken, nor the kind words from the friends of her parents. But she did hear the whispers from behind her:

_She's only sixteen_

_What is Arendelle to do? She's just a girl…_

_A woman ruler? Who's ever heard of such a thing?_

_She will need to be married soon… such a kingdom cannot survive at a woman's hand._

It infuriated her. She clenched both of her fists in her lap as she heard the continuous onslaught of jibber-jabber from the attendees to the funeral. Talking of bring sons in to marry her and plant a baby in her belly to cement their family as royalty. _Despicable people._ She wondered how her father dealt with all of these selfish, single-minded individuals. But she knew she would have to. So, the princess of Arendelle straightened her back and held her head high for the rest of the ceremony; only pausing in her posture to wipe her face when tears coated her cheeks. The whispering did not end.

But this time… it was about something new:

_Who is that? I don't recognize her… is she from the Northern Seas? _

_Her hair is white! She can't be from here… who is she?_

_She's no royalty that I know of… _

And as the ceremony ended, the pall-bearers moved into place to carry her parents' and her brother's caskets from the church to the cemetery. Anna was just behind the caskets in the processions, crying as she continued to show a tough exterior. Half way out of the courtyard… it began to snow. _It's the middle of Spring… what is going on?_ Anna thought to herself as she held out an ungloved hand to feel the snowflakes hit her palm.

Arriving at the cemetery, the caskets were lowered into their funeral plots, and more words were spoken by the priest before Anna took the three roses she held in her hands and dropped one in each hole—and the grave diggers began the process of permanently settling the loss of her family into her heart. Within the hour, all three holes were filled—they were gone.

Anna watched out of the corner of her eye as she stood there; at the back of the crowd, a curious woman stood there. She had nearly white hair (well, it looked white from where Anna was standing, but people didn't have white hair at such a young age); and she wore a beautiful gown—she stuck out among all the black. There was a line of people she was being forced to accept condolences from, as per tradition at any Arendelle funeral. She smiled and nodded, shook hands and moved on to the next person in the line. It seemed like an eternity before the last person was done. And when Anna had the chance to look for the strange woman, she searched the crowd to find no one… _she's gone._

The day had been long, as Kai had said. And with the snow having stopped, the roads were clear of the white ice. Anna decided that she did not want to go back into the empty castle. She began to walk along the gravestones with the cemetery. Away from the crowd, she hit from their eye sight and hunched against a stone that held a name she didn't recognize.

"You know… I don't think Prince Taryn would appreciate you sitting on his head."

Surprised, Anna flattened herself against the headstone and her arms flailed out to grasp the stone—her face the picture of 'Oh crap, I've been caught!' A giggle filtered to her ears and she turned her head to peer at the one that had found her: standing in a pair of glass-looking heels and a gown that seemed solid and sheer at the same time—beautiful. "Uh… I'm dead… and you're an angel."

"Hmm… many things I have been called… an angel? I have not." The woman spoke, her voice like the sweetest song in the ears of the young princess. And upon realizing that she'd voiced her thoughts, her eyes widened again—quite comically—causing the newcomer to giggle once more, and a thick blush to rise up on Anna's cheeks.

"I…I-I'm sorry, that was inappropriate…" Anna spoke softly, but the woman merely smiled warmly down at the girl.

"It's quite alright, dear. Just a little unexpected… but I must say, that unless I am also deceased, you are alive—not dead." The woman responded and Anna's mouth opened and closed trying to think of something to say.

"Um… hi?" Pausing, she took a breath before a confused look came over her face: "…who are you?" With a chuckle, the woman clasped her hands together and inhaled to speak:

"I'm Elsa, it is nice to meet you Princess Anna."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So… my Doctor Who AU-Frozen… I'm not sure yet if it will actually qualify as a crossover yet, since I haven't decided if I'm going to bring in any of the Doctor Who characters… if I do, it'll be later on down the road—when shit starts to get fun. Anyway… yea…

=D


	2. Chapter One: All of Time and Space

**Title:** Frozen in Time

**Sum:** Timelord!Elsa, Companion!Anna. The TARDIS takes that left turn at Albuquerque and winds up in Arendelle during the funeral of the King and Queen… and someone gets a chance to take a trip…all of time and space… next stop—everywhere!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Frozen or its associated characters… I'm just borrowing them for a bit of fun.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Characters/Pairings: **[Elsa/Anna]; Elsa, Anna, Kai, Gerda

**Warnings:** Lessee… still going through a funeral… but nothing graphic.

**Notes:** So… this took forever… ENJOY! =D

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

All of Time and Space

-x-

_Elsa…elSa… ELLLLsa… Elssaaaa…_ Pronouncing the rather simple name many different ways in her head, Anna tried to find a variation of the four lettered name that she could hate, or dislike even. But just like the woman standing before her in an elegant gown and heels, it was all perfect. _Too perfect._ But even though a mysterious woman appearing at her family's funeral should trigger the warning bells in the young princess's mind, Anna couldn't find anything threatening about it—or her for that matter.

The woman gave off a gentle air, merely standing there with a smile on her face, waiting for Anna to make the next move. And even though the woman was plainly visible from where the group of 'mourners' was still standing, no one came to investigate who Elsa was talking to, or what she was looking at with such a warm smile. Staring, nearly unblinking through the whole of it, Anna admired the woman before her; perfect pale skin, long platinum blonde hair that was braided and hanging over her left shoulder, in a dress that was both a solid white and a sheer blue at the same time that also had a small train behind her. And it looked like a second skin and comfortable on the woman despite how much the temperature had dropped since the funeral began.

And Elsa, bless her, just stood there as Anna's eyes raked over every inch of her; not reveling in it like some people would, but not brushing it off either. She knew the girl was probably just using Elsa as a means to keep her mind from thinking on sadder things. "Anna, dear… perhaps we should move somewhere a bit warmer… I don't think it would do for the princess to catch a cold." Elsa said with a smile.

"No." Anna shook her head, folding her legs up and in moving her arms to hug her knees. "It's… it hurts too much." The princess whispered out, her voice almost breaking as tears blurred her vision once more. Her mind's-eye showing her the empty hallways that her parents used to walk down; the empty and silent rooms that she and her brother used to play in. The entire castle only held pain now—memories that she wouldn't be able to create more of, expectations that she wouldn't be able to fulfill. She couldn't run a house, let alone a country. "What am I going to do?" She whimpered, one of her hands running into her hair, where it firmly grasped as she tried to get a handle on her runaway thoughts.

The woman's heart broke upon seeing the princess breaking down in front of her; she'd essentially lost everything due to an accident. Elsa moved slowly closer to the princess and, against her better judgment; knelt down in the lightly snowed-upon grass, before taking the younger girl in her arms. Tears began to cascade down the redhead's cheeks, as Anna turned into Elsa's arms and clung on to the older woman like her life depended on it. Her sobs bordered on hysterical, but definitely heart-wrenching as Elsa ran a (hopefully) calming hand down the girl's back—attempting to be a comfort.

"I can't be Queen… I was never supposed to be… they had more than one child because of this…" She sobbed into Elsa's shoulder. "And… and I can't do this without them. I… I was never expected to be a Head of State, I don't have any experience…" Elsa pulled the girl closer to her as she tried to push a possible solution (a really bad one) out of her mind.

"…you could always take time to think it over?" And there it goes. _Nice going Elsa… real smooth._ The princess's crying pauses after this statement reaches her ears and processes in her brain; still, she feels the tears slipping from her eyes, but she's no longer sobbing or shaking uncontrollably against this complete stranger. Sniffling quietly, Anna moves back from the woman's shoulder and looks up at Elsa—staring into blue eyes. They're unsure, and showing Elsa's embarrassment at having even offered such a statement; and if Anna was confident in her ability to read people's eyes, she would even say that Elsa was having second thoughts about even offering comfort to the princess of Arendelle.

"What do you mean?" Anna seemed hopeful at this. Maybe Elsa had the answer to her problem? "I can't just leave Arendelle, the people need me." Hearing those words come from her mouth was a sure shock to the system and Anna gave a weird look after she'd said it. "I never expected to hear myself say those words…" She mumbled out, before turning her eyes back to the woman. "If I disappeared, the kingdom would be… there wouldn't be anyone to solve their problems, to approve certain kinds of trade… to… to… to rule…" It sounded so easy when she said it like that. But she knew that it wasn't.

Spending hours watching as her mother and father dealt with the people in the kingdom; observing what happened when their decisions were taken to be wrong, or to even come out horribly in the end (although, her father was a smart man so this was rarely the case)—it wasn't easy. She'd have to devote the rest of her life to the people. Making sure that no wars were started, that the kingdom stayed prosperous, it was hard work.

_Don't say it Elsa… don't you dare—_"What if you could spend months away… but have no time pass?" _Yea… that makes sense…_ Elsa was nervous now. She hadn't had anyone accompany her in many years; actually wanting this girl to come with her? That was something new to her altogether. "…to explore other lands, and come back to find that nothing has changed?" _Because that makes so much more sense…_ The redhead still seemed slightly cautious and mostly confused; she wanted to understand what this woman was trying to say, but she was starting to feel that maybe this woman wasn't… all there. "Oh… it's always been easier to just show people this part…" Elsa muttered to herself as she looked down at her clasped hands, nervous and unsure of what to say next.

"I would love to be able to do such a thing, Elsa." Anna paused, watching as the woman's body language changed only slightly—slightly hopeful of Anna's next words. She really didn't want to put this woman down, but she knew that such a thing as Elsa suggested, just wasn't possible. Maybe if she were still the young naïve girl she was a mere month ago… but now? No. The world didn't work like that. "But… that's not possible. If I leave, things will still go on, and I will come back to a broken down government and a kingdom that will need me even more." Elsa merely smiled at the maturity this girl was showing. However, the blonde was quick to note the fear in the girl's eyes: she was trying to appear strong while she was still falling apart inside.

It warmed her two hearts. _No… stop it, Elsa… we are not doing this!_ "Just one day, then. I'm sure that even if I happen to just be another lunatic, at least you'll have only lost a day." She paused after offering this, her logical brain berating her for allowing her mouth to speak such ludicrous words: _You know what happened last time, Elsa… this will be no different._ Is it normal to have a voice in your head telling you one thing, but you do another? Probably not. Elsa merely ignored the logical side of her brain as she continued, "And if I'm right, I'll still be a lunatic… but at least you'll have had a day of relaxation away from your life in the castle—and everyone would have only felt seconds pass by." With her full offer on the table, Elsa sat back on her feet with her hands clasped in her lap.

Meanwhile, Anna was having her own inner debate; one side of her brain was telling her to just decline the offer of someone who apparently hit the drinks more often than she should. But the other side of her, the one that still believed in magic and adventures… and fairy tales… that side of her still believed that it was worth the risk. _And if I am wrong and I'm gone for the day, then… well that's a wasted twenty-four hours… no harm, no foul._ She wanted so much to take the woman up on her offer. To run away for a day, and have fun like she did a mere month ago. But…

_She's a lunatic… _

_It's not possible, you can't spend twenty-four hours away and have only seconds pass, that's impossible._

_But… maybe she has way… what's the harm in trying it?_

_You have a kingdom to run now, Anna… you can't just run away from that kind of responsibility. All of those people are looking to YOU now for leadership. You have to keep them safe. You have to make sure that they can still feed and clothe themselves… you're now the proverbial mother of a couple hundred people—_**STOP!**

The blonde had reached out again and pulled the redhead into a comforting embrace as she began to shake her head and sob. Elsa had no doubt that her mind was giving her situation after situation for the goings-on for the rest of her life. And for a girl that is barely into adulthood… that can sometimes be too much. "Anna… you don't have to give me an answer now." The princess was shocked at this. "I know that you have a lot on your mind… go ahead and take time to think, to filter through all of your thoughts…" She paused through this and ran a soft hand over the top of the girl's head. "I will wait until when the moon is highest in the sky… if your answer is yes… then you can come to the courtyard. You'll find me there." Anna didn't have much time to give the woman an answer. Perhaps Elsa knew this, and that's why she'd offered it one last time—because Anna was suddenly surrounded by all of the funeral attendees who wanted to give more grievances and well-wishes, and more plans for future plans for weddings.

And during the time it took to get Anna up from the ground and dusted off… Elsa disappeared. Leaving Anna to deal with these people, these strangers, by herself.

Well, she had Kai and Gerda's help. The older man was quick to step in when he noticed that Anna was being overwhelmed and suggested that Anna return to the castle. To which, her guards hastily escorted her back to her castle where she was set upon by the same royals.

"Princess Anna… perhaps you would consider my son—" "my brother-in-law—" "my nephew—" "my brother—" "my cousin—" It didn't matter how many times she declined the offers, more would come. After what felt like hours, Anna finally had Kai order them all to leave, she was done for the evening.

-x-

It was dark, the sky was clear and the stars didn't seem as bright as she remembered them to be. But the moon hung high in the sky. Perhaps reaching its peek for the evening. The princess sat with her crossed legs hugged to her chest on her window sill, gazing out the window up at the sky. "Other lands…" Smiling at this, she felt her heart warm. "I could have an adventure in a manner of seconds… perhaps she'll whisk me away forever." Laughing a little to herself, Anna felt a little of what she'd felt a mere month ago… happy. "Hmm…" Leaning forward, she crossed her arms over her knees and laid her chin on her arms, looking straight ahead as she continued to think about the woman's offer. And she thought about it.

_If you don't hurry up… you won't get your chance…_ Shocked at that one solid thought from her mind, Anna shot up from her spot on the windowsill and ran to the door of her bedroom. Yanking it open, she turned in the direction of the courtyard and sprinted down the hallways, suits of armor and portraits whipped past her eyes as she descended the stairs and ran down more hallways. Finally, the last door into the courtyard. Opening them up quickly, she ran out and down the last set of stairs and looked around.

Nothing.

The courtyard was empty.

Anna's shoulders fell, and she felt tears collect in her eyes as the realization that she'd missed her chance hit her thinking mind. "No…" She dropped down to the cold steps, not noticing the snow that had begun to fall. She curled in on herself and cried into her arms.

"Princess… you're not crying over me… are you?"

_That voice…_ Her head shot up and her hazel eyes landed on the grinning face of Elsa. She was dressed peculiarly. Instead of the blue dress from earlier, she was in a pair of black trousers, boots, a blue shirt that seemed to have no sleeves, and a long brown coat that reached almost to her ankles. On her head was a peculiar hat that seemed to angle just right and accentuates her bright blue eyes (a fedora). And was leaning on a strange structure; it was rectangular, and blue, with two doors on the front and a light on the top. But Anna was more interested in the woman, not the blue box behind her. _It's her! She stayed!_ Jumping up, Anna ran towards the woman and was quick to grab her into a hug.

"I hope I didn't cause you to cry, princess." The princess merely shook her head into Elsa's chest.

"I'm sorry… we've barely known each other a few hours… and all I've done is cry on you." A sound lifted up from the woman's chest and out of her lips—a laugh. It was beautiful and music to Anna's ears.

"Oh, Anna, dear. It was the perfect beginning." Anna moved her head from Elsa's chest and looked up at the woman with a confused expression on her face.

"Perfect beginning to what?" Elsa chuckled this time before answering.

"Your adventure through all of time and space. Next stop—" She raised her left hand and snapped her fingers. The doors that Anna had noted earlier on the peculiar box snapped open, revealing a marvelous—and again strange—site to her. "Everywhere."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>OMG! Finally! That took forever.

For all you tumblr nuts... mine's: kalyri

You don't have to go there... but... yea

Thank ya'll for reading!

-_Chezi Out_


End file.
